Labios Compartidos
by Luuchia
Summary: Yaoi [Imperial Pair] [Strongest pair]. Cuando dices 'Te amo' y aquella persona quiere a alguien mas ¿que haces? ¿Pierdes el control? . Horrible summary xD Yeah lean!


Nya! nOn! aca! con mi primer fic de este trioo ToT mi trio favoritooo! ojalá haya kedado bien xD! siempre kise poner I.P v/s S.P (baba) xD n¬n jojojo! y no sé si el titulo lo tenga otro fic o.o si es asi O.O GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN T0T

Etto...o.o Atobe-chan xD es Rubio en el manga o.o asi q...aki es rubio pq tmb rubio es sexy! o0ó! Shii nOn

**Labios Compartidos**

_Imperial pair v/s Strongest pair_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba recostado en su cama, viendo las pocas estrellas que comenzaban a salir, dio un suspiro y miro hacia su escritorio, hay estaba un libro de matemáticas, que su Buchou le había prestado para que lo fotocopiara y no reprobara el examen que se aproximaba.

Se incorporó de su cama, tomo el libro y se marchó con una gran sonrisa, caminaba a paso rápido. Y cuando por fin la casa del capitán fue visible comenzó a caminar mas lento, sintió su corazón latir rápidamente, no le parecía extraño, desde ya a hace mucho tiempo ha sentido algo muy especial por Kunimitsu.

Sonrió nuevamente, pero la sonrisa quebró al ver que la puerta de la casa se abría dejando salir en su máxima gloria a Ore-sama, con el cabello un poco desordenado y la respiración entrecortada. Y una preguntita pasó por su cabeza. ¡Que mierda hacia ese imbécil de Keigo-Me-Amo-Atobe en la casa de SU Buchou? _"Hijo de…"_

- Vaya…-Aquella voz burlesca interrumpió sus pensamientos. – Pero si es el niño cieguito Jah –Escupió con asco, Syusuke dejó ver su mirada azul, estaba realmente enojado.

- Cállate y dime que mierda hacías en su casa. –Así es, para su desgracia, el condenado Ore-sama sabia de sus sentimientos por el castaño. - ¿Y bien? –Apuró. En el rostro del rubio se ensanchó una sonrisa traviesa mientras que se arreglaba un poco la ropa y el cabello.

- Tan solo…-Comenzó a hablar calmadamente. – Vine a ver como estaba lo que obviamente es mío –Lo miró de la manera mas fría que Fuji haya podido imaginar, pero no le importo, iba a seguir hablando, pero Keigo lo calló y se subió a su limosina que mágicamente había aparecido. (Todo tiene que ser mágico XD)

_"¿Acaso él y Tezuka tenían…una relación?"_ Pensó con frustración.

- Fuji…-La voz de Tezuka se hizo escuchar, el ojiazul no se había dado cuenta de cuando nuevamente la puerta se abrió. Dejó caer el libro que traía y salió corriendo de allí. No quería verlo, no quería ver su rostro después de estar con Keigo, sentir esa asquerosa presencia en él…

- _Yo te amo Kunimitsu Tezuka_ – Susurró a la nada mientras seguía corriendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Usu –Dijo Kabaji mientras tomaba la mochila de Ore-sama.

- Hn…-Gruñó el otro.

- ¿Qué…que le pasa? –Se atrevió a preguntar, nunca decía tantas palabras con el rubio, comúnmente era Atobe quien iniciaba, desarrollaba y daba por fin a las conversaciones. – Hum…Es ¿Tezuka?

El rubio se detuvo en seco, vaya si que Kabaji lo conocía bien, pero no quería dejar en ridículo a su persona. – Ore-sama nunca sufre por amor. –Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

_Amor…_

**-. Flash back .-**

El tan solo estaba recostado en su cama leyendo un libro, estaba solo, sintió como tocaban desesperadamente el timbre. Bajo rápido las escaleras y abrió la puerta. Sus ojos se ensancharon al ver de quien se trataba.

- Etto…Keigo. –Dijo nervioso el castaño.

- ¡Mi querido Kunimitsu¿Puedo pasar? –El otro asintió.

Allí estaban los 2 capitanes, sentados en la sala con un incomodo silencio. Hasta que Tezuka se atrevió a hablar. – Y…¿A que se debe tu visita? –Preguntó inocentemente, al momento que se sacaba los anteojos y los comenzaba a limpiar con un paño.

_"Que sexy se ve…"_ – Pues tu sabes…-Dijo seductoramente mientras se acercaba al sofá donde él estaba, le quito los anteojos de la mano y los tiro a quien sabe donde. Tomó delicadamente el mentón del menor, obligándolo a verle y comenzó a besar su mejilla suavemente. – Te amo… -Dejó de besarlo para esperar una respuesta. El rostro de Tezuka estaba sonrojado al máximo y sus ojos solo mostraban confusión. _"Adorable…"_

- Yo…- Comenzó a hablar entrecortadamente.- No puedo…corresponder tus sentimientos Keigo –Dijo serenamente, pero con una pizca de tristeza, el mundo para Ore-sama se destruyó en tan solo 3 segundos.

- Es por el…imbécil de Fuji ¿No? –Cuando se ponía de esa manera, simplemente…a Tezuka le daba _miedo_ . Atobe se separó del capitán de Seigaku, y lo miró con odio. – Responde –Le exigió.

- He…-Sentía sus mejillas arder. Lo cual fue suficiente respuesta para el rubio. Lo agarró de la camisa y lo comenzó a besar con furia, mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, sintió un sabor metálico correr por sus labios. El castaño gimió con dolor. El rubio…sonreía.

Se separó de el, y de inmediatamente su mano fue a su labio que aún estaba con sangre. El mayor se volteó a verlo y le lanzó una golpiza en pleno rostro, se acercó a su oído y le susurró.

- _Quiero que recuerdes…que tu eres _mío

**-. Fin del Flash back .-**

Con-ti-nua-ra o0o

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esoh o,o dejen Reviews o.O!

Tezuka: T0T yo tengo q ser el acosado o el acosador

Es q eres genial nOn

Atobe: Alejate maniatika ¬w¬

oó!


End file.
